New at Hogwarts
by SilverDoe00
Summary: Emily and Amber live in America but end up at Hogwarts. What are two poor girls suppose to do? JK Rowling owns EVERYTHING not me! By the way, this is my first story and I know its not great but I really didn't want to rewrite the whole thing.


Chapter One

Chapter One

One dark, gloomy morning, Amber walked into her kitchen for breakfast. She slipped a piece of toast into her toaster and poured herself a glass of orange juice. After three minutes Amber smelled something funny and ran over to her toaster. Sure enough, her toast was burning. She popped the black piece up, but half of it was stuck in there. With out thinking she quickly grabbed a fork and stuck in the toaster trying to stop the house from catching on fire! Well we all know where this is going. Amber, the dummy, electrocuted herself. Suddenly she found herself falling through what seemed to be some kind of black hole. After about five minutes of falling, she hit something really hard – a tile floor! As she stood up Amber realized she wasn't in her house any more. As a matter of fact, Amber wasn't even sure she was in America. She was standing in the middle of a huge circular room with pictures of weird people on the wall who were moving. "This must be some whacked dream I ended up in," she thought to herself out loud. "On the contrary Miss Dean, you are definitely in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," A voice said behind her making her jump about three feet. Slowly turning around Amber found herself face to face with – "Hey I know you! Your Dumbledore! How the heck did I end up at Hogwarts? Its just a made up story right?" Dumbledore smiled at her shacking his head. "I'm afraid not Miss Dean. Hogwarts is quit real, and you are honestly here. It seems you electrocuted yourself and ended up here. Why? I'm not exactly sure, but we are happy to have you, as soon as –" All of the sudden another person came down hitting Amber and making them both fall to the floor. "Emily! What are you doing here? How on earth-!" Dumbledore broke in, "Miss Thomas, what a pleasure to have you, now I'm going to make this very fast to catch you up, what was it? A cow night light that electrocuted you?" "Ugh…….. yeah." "Right then! Welcome to Hgwarts! I'm professor Dumbledore. Now then where was I? Oh yes. As soon as we figure out how you two got here, you'll be staying with us. I presume you would like to be in Gryffindor, and arrangements are being made as we speak, if you would just please write to your parents explaining what has happen, you'll be able to leave and go to your corridors." "OK if that's OK with you." Amber said looking at Emily. "Ugh, sure whatevah" Emily replied. So both girls wrote their letters and set of for their rooms.

Chapter Two

The two girls started their way through the dark hallways talking. "Amber, how the heck did we end up here? Well, I know that I got electrocuted by a night light, what did u do dummy?" "Oh, I stuck a fork in a toaster. Pretty smart uh?" "Oh yeah, real smart. I can see now why were such good friends." They both laughed and continued walking. As they were passing by a huge glass window, which was opened, they could hear people yelling at each other. They looked out the window to see two different groups throwing insults at one another. "What on earth is going on down there" Amber asked. "Looks like the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams are at it." Emily answered. "Lets go down and have a look!" "In our PJs?" "Ah, your right Em, we should change first shouldn't we?" "Yeah, ya think?" So both girls raced up to the Gryffindor tower and changed into some school clothing that had been laid on their beds. (their beds had their names on it! Wow!). Then they raced down to the Quidditch field for a better hear up and look. "I don't care what you say Flint! We were here first, and we're going to practice here first!" A tall, dark hair, boy was yelling at what looked like a miniature troll . "That must be Wood, he's hot" Amber whispered in Emily's hear. Emily just nodded staring ahead. "Hey everyone!" she said as they got closer. Everyone just looked at them for a few seconds, then the Gryffindors greeted them warmly shaking their hands. Slytherin on the other hand just nodded their heads toward them. "Gosh! What's up your butt?" Amber asked. An ugly blonde hair boy took a step toward them. "Nothing is _up_ our butts. I don't know what kind of question that is, but the answer is nothing. Who the heck are you two anyways? Forigne exchange students no doubt? Well I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I –" "My goodness you sure talk a lot," Emily said, "I'm Emily Thomas, and this is my friend, Amber dean. And ya, sure, were foreign exchange students. From America that is." Amber came up to Emily pulling her aside, "Em, what are you doing? We're not foreign exchange students." "I know, but it's a lot easier to say then explain to them how we really got here." "Oh, good point, ok carry on." They walked back to everyone. "Sorry bout that" Amber said, "Well we are just wondering around trying to get familiar with the place, so if you'll excuse us –" "Wait!" another boy said stepping forward, "I'll be happy to show you guys around." "Ok, thanks" said Amber. As the three started walking off, the boy turned to them and said, "By the way I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Amber and Emily just looked at each other, laughed, and continued on their way.

Chapter Three

The three walked into a huge room lit up with thousands of candles. "Oi! Harry! There you are! We were beginning to think you'd gotten yourself lost or something." A tall red head boy and a girl with long bushy hair both came running up to Harry and his new friends. "Hey Ron, hey Hermione. I want you two to meet some foreign exchange students, Emily Thomas, and Amber Dean. They both arrived here this morning from America." "As in the United States of America?" the girls asked. "Yeah", Harry said, " Amber, Emily, these are my two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." "It's nice to meet you" they said together. "I'm just showing them around the castle," Harry continued, "you guys wanna join?" "Sure," said Ron, "but we better hurry, dinner almost ready and I'm starved!" "What are you talking about Ron? We still have another two hours." Hermione said. "What! Two hours! Aw man! My watch is off! Dang it!" Everyone laughed at Ron as they made their way out of the Great Hall and in to the West side of the castle. The two hours seemed to slip by before the five friends were making their way back to the Great Hall for dinner. "MMMMMMM! This smells gooooooodddd!" Amber said as they sat down at their table. "Look at all the food!" Emily exclaimed, "There's so much!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all burst out laughing at the two. "What?" they asked at the same time. "Nothing," Ron said, "just nothing." "So," Hermione said, "I saw all your guy's school supplies on your beds. Everything looks so new. How do you keep your things so clean?" "Oh, well, ya know, we get bored and we just, clean. What do you do when you're bored?' Emily said trying to turn the conversation around. "Oh, yeah, cleaning is one of my things too." "It is?," Ron asked sarcastically, "I would have never been able to tell." "Oh shut up Ron." "Well its getting late, you guys might want to get a good nights sleep before starting classes tomorrow. Professor Snape's class is a killer." Harry said sanding up. "Yeah, your probably right", Amber said, "We better go Em." The two girls walked out of the Great Hall, and back up to their rooms. "What was Hermione talking about? What stuff on our beds?" Emily asked Amber as they entered their room. "I dunno, maybe- Hey! Look! Hermione was right!" The two ran over to their beds to find books, a wand, a cauldron, paper, quills, ink, and etc, on each of their beds. "Wow!" Amber exclaimed, "this is so cool!" "Yea! This rocks hardcore! What's that paper?" "Let me see" Amber said trying to grab the piece from Emily. "It's a letter from Dumbledore along with a schedule." Emily said. "Oh! What does it say!?" "Be quiet and let me read it, it says that we are to follow this schedule and to use these materials as needed. All the teachers know our story so they pretty much wont expect anything from us, but to make it seem like were working for the other students." "Seems simple enough" Amber said. "Yeah, sure. Well good night Amber." "Good night Emily."

Chapter four

The next morning the girls woke up extra early so they could talk to Hermione before going down to breakfast. "Oh, you two got your schedules?" "Yeah", Amber said. "What classes do you guys have?" "The same as you, Ron, and Harry." Emily said. "Oh really? That's great!" "Yeah, can we go down to breakfast now? I'm hungry." Amber said moving to the door. "Yeah, sure but grab your bag silly." "Thanks em, you're a real help." The three laughed as they walked out their door and down to breakfast. "So", Ron said, "Potions first thing this morning, you two think you'll be able to handle it?" "Of course", Amber said laughing, "This should be fun, don't you think Emily?" "Definitely." "I don't think so", Harry started, "Snape is not the type of person you want to mess with. Once your on his bad list, you don't get off, no matter what you do. He either hates you, or hates you a lot, and so forth." "Ok, relax Harry. Emily and I will _try_ to be good, is that all right?" "Ill believe it when I see it. Lets go." The five walked down into the dungeons and into the third door on the left. (Amber and Emily took their seats on the right of Ron.) "Good morning class," A cold voice had entered the room, "Today we will be reviewing simple swelling and shrinking solutions and then Wednesday and Friday, moving on to more complex ones. Now, will everyone please take out their cauldrons and start cutting up your ingredients, you should have them all memorized, but just in case you forgot their on the bored." "Does he ever stop talking?" Emily whispered to her friends. "Their will be no talking! Shut your mouths!" "Gosh! I was the only one talking and I wasn't even talking loud, I was whispering." "Your one of the foreign exchange students aren't you? You better watch your self if you know what's good for you." "Okay, Okay, keep your robs on. I'm sorry." "Do not talk to me that way! One more word from anyone in your pathetic group and you'll all have detention. Now, GET BACK TO WORK!" "Is he always this mean?" Amber whispered barley loud enough for herself to hear. "Shhhhh", Harry said out of the corner of his mouth, "Snape means it when he says well all have detention." For the rest of the hour, the whole class worked quietly, well, at least the Gryffindors. (Darn that Professor Snape! Slytherins get away with everything in his class.) Everyone was great full when the bell rang, and the 5 friends rushed off to Herbology. Professor sprout gave a very interesting lecture on Hymnsirens, a singing plant. Then it was off to lunch, and then Professor Mc Gonagall's class. And that's where Amber and Emily's visit got really good.

Chapter Five"Good Afternoon Students. I have some good news for you all. In three weeks, we will be holding a Winter Ball." Everyone in the room cheered. Pro. Mc Gonagall held up a hand to quiet the class so she could continue. "The ball is for all ages, and anyone can ask anyone out. You will be required to dress formally, any one who needs to purchase dress clothes, will be able to Saturday at 7:00 pm, just let me knew by then. Anyways on to class…" That night the three girls and two boys talked about the dance. "So, does anyone know who they want to take?" Hermione asked. Silence filled the group. "Ok,….does anyone need to go shopping on Saturday?" Amber asked trying to change the conversation. "Yeah, me and you need to Amber." Emily said. "I need to too", Ron said, "what about you Harry?" "No, I already got my stuff." "Oh, and you Hermione?" "Ugh, I don't know if I'm even going to go, but I guess ill go shopping on Sat. just in case." "So I guess that leaves me alone Saturday. I can't wait!" Harry said sarcastically. Saturday seemed to take forever to get to, but when it came, everyone was excited. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Emily squealed. "Yeah! Come on lets go!" Amber said dragging her friends behind her to the train. "Ok, hold your horses, we're coming!" Ron yelled at her. It took about 30 minutes to get their, but eventually they made to Diagon Alley. "What should we get first?" Hermione asked the girls. "I dunno, how about dress robes." Emily said. "Yeah, and then we can get jewelry and nail polish, oh yeah." Amber said. Emily and Hermione just laughed at her and continued to the robe shop. "That's a really pretty color Amber! It totally brings your eyes!" Emily said. Amber was trying on a really light turquoise fluffy robe, with deep blue trim. "Ya think so?" Amber said twirling around. "Yeah" Hermione said, "you look so cute! The guy will be all over you." "What did you pick out Emily" Amber asked. "Here, ill go try it on, see what ya think about it. A few minutes later Emily came out wearing a (fluffy also, the girls have to have fluffy, it's a rule I think) soft periwinkle robe with a dark purple trim. "Ya better watch it Emily", Amber said, "I don't want ya dressin better than me now." They all laughed. "That is a really beautiful dress Em, how am I suppose to look as good as you two?" "Go try yours on Herm. I bet you'll better than both of us put together." Emily said with a converting smile. A moment later Hermione came out of the dressing room wearing light pink robes with a dark magenta trim, and collar. "OOOO I like!" Emily said. "Very classy." Amber said. "Thanks guys. Okay well lets go change and finish shopping. We only have an hour left." So all three changed into their normal robes, bought their new and beautiful ones, and then hurried on to find some other things before the train left. When they got back on the train and met up with Ron who seemed to have had a good time. "Oi Ron!" Amber said as they all sat down by him. "Hey", Ron said, "You guys have a good time?" "We had a great time" Hermione said. "Yeah" Emily commented, "So did you buy anything?" "Ugh yeah, I got some robes, their not as nice as some people's, but their okay I think." "Can we see them?" Amber asked. "Um, sure, ill wait till we get to Hogwarts though so I can show you guys and Harry at the same time." "Um okay" Amber said, "Any ways, we'll show you and Harry ours at the same time then too." "Fine by me." Chapter Six"Hey guys! How was Diagon Alley?" The four had just entered their common room, and Harry was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. "Well, _we_ had a good time", Emily said, "Don't know bout Ron though since he wont tell us." "I had a swell time thank you." Ron said bowing low to the ground. Everyone laughed. "So, are you guys gonna tell me about it or what?" Harry asked, gesturing them to sit down with him, "I want to see what you bought!" All three girls reached in their bag and brought out their dresses at the same time. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped slightly. (ok, ok. Ron's dropped a lot!) "Well", demanded Amber, "What do you two think?" "You guys look great!" Ron finally managed to say. "Yeah", Harry said, "I should have asked one of you to the dance." "Oh, does that mean you've already asked someone?" Emily asked. "As a matter of fact, I have, and no, I'm not gonna tell you guys, so don't bother asking me. "OH don't be that way Harry", Ginny Weasley started waking over to them, "He asked Cho Chang out this morning, after you guys had left." "thanks a lot Ginny" Harry muttered. " Your welcome." And with that she walked back over to her group of friends. "Cho Chang?" Ron asked a little surprised. "Yeah, now would you all get off my back about it? What did you buy Ron?" Ron pulled out long deep, bright, scarlet robes. "Wow!" Emily said "Ron, those look great!" "Where did you find them?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Some robe shop I saw waking around." "they really do look good Ron." Harry said seriously. "Thanks, well if you don't mind, I am a bit tired, I would like to go to bed. Good Night." "Ill be up there in a few too." Harry yelled after him. "Well I suppose we better go to bed too." Amber said. And Harry, Amber, Hermione, and Emily, all walked up to their bed for a good night sleep.Chapter Seven

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Amber rang out early Monday morning to Emily and Hermione. "Get up! Get up! It's the first day of Christmas break! Lets go round up the boys and do something!" "Were up, calm done." Emily managed to say rolling out of bed and hitting the floor. Hermione got out too, and both girls looked round for their robes and shoes. "Why don't you go on ahead and get the boys ready?" Hermione suggested to Amber who was dancing around, still telling them to hurry it up. "All right then, but you two- HURRY UP!!" With that she raced out of the room yelling Ron, Fred, George and Harry's names. This Christmas was going to be great. The only people left in the Gryffindor house who were staying over break were the three Weasley boys, Harry, Amber, Emily and Hermione. Ginny would have stayed, but she was spending Christmas with her friend Ashlee. Hardly anyone was staying because of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Umbridge. She was a horrible, cruel lady and was almost even worse than Snape! Anyways, so that would mean that hardly anyone else from the rest of the houses would be staying at Hogwarts either. This was great for everyone left in Gryffindor though, because they all had planned to party all the school for the next two weeks, not to mention, see how much they could get away with before Filtch was dragging them up to Professor Dumbledore's office. "So what are we – gonna - do today?" George asked yawning. "Well, lets start out with a snow ball fight in the Great Hall." Suggested Fred. "You guys", Hermione started, "The whole point of Christmas break isn't to get into loads of trouble our first day off." "Says who?" Fred said butting in, "Of course it's about getting in trouble. That's the whole idea Hermione!" "Fine then" Hermione said. "How are we suppose to get snow into the Great Hall any ways?" Harry asked. "You just leave that up to Fred and me buddy. Why don't the rest of you go down to the Quidditch field, and we'll be there in a few minutes." After about 10 minutes of standing in the cold, Fred and George came out of the dress rooms carrying a huge crate. "What's in that?" Ron asked pointing to what they were carrying. "You'll see Ronnie, Now help us open this thing." Fred said setting the crate down. Once the crate was opened, everyone gathered around it. "This", said George, "Is a snow carrier. It allows you to fill it up with as much snow as you want, and then you can carry it where ever." "We found it in Filtch's office a while back. We've just been waiting for a good time to use it." Fred said, "Well don't jut stand there. Fill 'er up." After they had filled the snow carrier up, they carried it into the Great Hall (which was empty at the moment) and started unloading the snow and making snow balls, walls to protect themselves, and so forth. All they had to do now, was wait for lunch when they would attack everyone, (especially the Slytherins who only consist of Malfoy, Crabe, Goyel, Pansy Parkinson, another 5th year girl). When lunch arrived, all the students gathered into the Great Hall. The teachers had said that they would not be attending lunch that day at breakfast. "Ready?" Fred asked. "Ready" everyone said together. "On my count, 1…2…3!!" Everyone jumped out at the same time and started throwing the snow ball in all different directions. "AHHHHH" Screams were shattering through the Great Hall as everyone started running around. Some even started gathering up snow and fighting back. (Actually, a lot of people did) That had been exactly what the Gryffindors had hoped for – A massive snow ball fight. "This is great!" George shouted over all the noise. "Yeah" Emily yelled back, "It couldn't get better!" "But it can get worse!" Ron yelled. "Crap!", Amber said, "teachers at 12 o' clock!" "What is going on here?!" Professor Mc Gonagall yelled. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "I want an explanation right this instant!" "It's our fault professor." Fred said standing up. "Me and George." "Well then, I suppose you two better come with me. As for the rest of you", she said looking around, "10 points from each house. Now get back to lunch!" And with a wave of her hand all the snow disappeared and the food appeared on the tables once more. As Fred and George left the room with Mc Gonagall, the turned around and gave the gang a thumbs up sign, before walking out. "Some day that was" Amber said. "Yeah" Emily said, then fell asleep.

Chapter Eight

"AHHHHHHH" Emily, Amber and Hermione were suddenly awaked by Ron's scream. "What are you doing?" They heard Harry ask. "I was just trying to wake up the girls and tell them Happy Christmas. I had no idea they had the stairs booby trapped!" All three girls laughed and slid out of their beds. "Oi Ron!" Amber yelled down the stairs, "Merry Christmas!" and laughing Amber turned back into the room. "Hey look!" Emily said, "Presents!" Hermione was already opening hers. "A new set of quills! Just what I needed! Thanks Emily. And a book on perfect people?" Hermione looked up at Amber, "Is this suppose to mean something? Thanks any ways. I'm sure I will enjoy it." Amber just laughed, "I thought it would be the perfect gift for you." Christmas breakfast in the common room was even better than the Great Hall. Fred and George had somehow managed to grab bottle after bottle of butter beer, as well as bacon, eggs, toast, oj, beagles, sausages, cream cheese, pancakes, syrup, etc. They all feasted all day it seemed, trying out their new stuff they had gotten. "This is great." Ron said to Harry as they were going through a new book Harry had just gotten on the different brooms trough out the ages. "And I thought I had a bad broom, imagine if I had lived 200 years ago!" "Fred and George were in a corner talking undoubtedly about order forms for their joke shop. Emily, Amber, and Hermione, however, were talking about who they would like to go to the dance with. "Well you know that Sean Biggerstaff from Ravenclaw", Amber was saying, "He's really hot. I know he's captain for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and everything so he'll probably never ask me, but that's who I'd like to go with, I don't think he even knows my name. What bout you Hermione?" "Oh, I dunno, last year I went with Victor, this year i… ill just go with anyone that ask me I suppose. Well, not anyone, but you guys know what I mean." "Same here" Emily said, "I guess if anyone cute and polite enough asks me, ill go wit them." "Well, time for bed chaps" Fred said standing up, "don't want to be all lazy and sleepy tomorrow when everyone gets back, And then Monday were back to classes." The seven friends shuffled their feet to the stairs and dragged them up to their beds, where they all had a nice pleasant sleep.

Chapter Nine

Going back to classes was really hard, especially on Emily and Amber who hadn't even looked at any of their work until Sunday night. "Snape's class is gonna be a nightmare!" Emily said as they walked down to the dungeons. 'Tell me about it. Amber said, "Lets face it, we're doomed!" "No kidding" a voice behind them said. Both girls spun around to find themselves face to face with Malfoy. "What are you two even doing going into his class, he's going to smash you both – In fact, I can't wait!" "Oh shut up dung head!" A tall light brown haired boy was walk toward them looking at Malfoy. Amber grabbed Emily's arm and whispered "That's Sean Biggerstaff!" Sean walked right up to Malfoy, who quickly backed away, then looked at Amber "Can I talk to you?" He asked, "I'll have her back in time for class" He added looking at Emily. Amber didn't say anything, but Emily said, "No problem. Ill see you in class Ber." Then Emily walked into Snape's room. Sean and Amber waked across the hallway. "I have a question I need to ask you" Sean said. "Ok, go ahead." "Well, I know you probably don't know me very well, but would like to go to the winter ball with me this Saturday?" "Yeah I would." "Uh, ok then, ill um, go to the Gryffindor tower at.." "8:00 would be fine" "Ok, see ya then." "Bye" As Amber walked into Snape's class her whole face was lit up. "What happened?" Emily and Hermione asked at the same time. "He asked me to the dance" Amber replied calmly. "Really?" Ron asked leaning over into the conversation. "Yes" amber said, "Now be quiet before Snape gets all anal on us". The lesson sucked of course, but what can you say when its potions? Any ways, it didn't matter cause Emily got chewed out for screwing up her potion, and Amber got in trouble for not paying attention (we all know why though don't we?) After class Emily and Hermione wanted all the details!! "What did he say?" "How did he asked you?" "What did you say?" "What time is he picking you up?" "Does he have any cute friends?" "Emily! I'm not gonna ask him that! Ill fill you guys in at lunch. Now lets get Defense against the Dark Arts over with. Snape and Umbridge all in one morning! Life so is not fair!" "What are you complaining about?" Hermione asked, "You're going to the dance with a hot guy. What more do you want?" DADA was boring as usual, at least Emily didn't get in trouble, though Ron did for talking back. He got detention for it that night, which was good because he was able to ask some one to the dance, Anna Durstring, who was in Hufflepuff. She was serving detention at the same time as Ron. Back in the common room, Amber was giving Hermione and Emily details of this Morning's events. As bed time drew nearer, Ron climbed into the common room and landed in a chair next to Harry and the fire. "Umbridge was a night mare!" He exclaimed, "I did ask Anna Durstring to the dance though" "Really?" Harry said, "That's great!" "What happened?" Emily asked as she, Amber, and Hermione walked over and sat down by the boys. "Ron asked Anna Dursting out." Harry said. "Oh really Ron? That's wonderful!" Hermione said. That means its just Emily and Hermione who need dates now." Harry said laughing. "Well, maybe Me and Hermione would like to go to the dance _together _thank you very much." Emily shot back. Just then Mark Morfin walked over and asked to talk to Hermione. 5 minutes later Hermione came back beaming. "Mark just asked me. Sorry Emily." "Tis ok. I wanted to go by myself in the begging anyways. Now if you all would excuse me, I would like to go take a walk, with my favorite people, me, myself, and I." "It's 8:30 at night!" Ron exclaimed, "You'll get in trouble if any one catches you." Emily didn't say anything, but just walked out of the common room. Knowing that the teachers probably wouldn't be near the North tower, Emily decided to walk that way. No one ever really came this way because there weren't many classes, and the hallways were empty and quiet. After 30 minutes of walking around, Emily could hear foot steps ahead of her. Not wanting to get caught, but also wanting to know who it was, she approached very carefully. Just as she was coming toward the end of the wall a tall dark haired boy turned the corner and knocked her to the floor.

Chapter Ten

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry! Are you ok?" "I'm fine. You think you could help me up?" "Oh yeah, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't realize anyone else walked around at 9:00 at night." "I usually don't", Emily said brushing herself off, "I was just upset and decided to take a stroll. Do you always take walks at night?" The boy looked a little sheepish, "Actually, yeah I do. Almost every night. It gives me time to think and remember things about this castle." "Why do you have to remember things?" "Because this is my last year here, and I just want to always remember the 7 best years of my life." "So you're a 7th year?" The two had stared walking again down toward the dungeons. "Yeah. Oh my God! I haven't told you my name! I'm Joshua Abbot. From Ravenclaw. I'm seeker for the team. And you are?" "I'm Emily Thomas. A 5th year in Griffindor. And I'm not part of any team." "Its nice to meet you Emily." "You too." They walked for a while longer talking about classes, Quidditch, and other stuff. It seemed that in no time the two were standing outside the portrait of the fat lady. "Well I better get to bed" Emily said about to say the password. "Wait, would you like to go out with me? I mean not only go to the dance, but like boyfriend girlfriend." Emily thought for a sec (just to make him sweat it) "Yes of course id love to." "Ok, see ya later then. Tomorrow at breakfast." "All right night." As Emily walked into the common room, her four friends were still sitting up waiting for her. "Were the heck have you been!" Amber yelled. "Its 10:00!" "Clam down Amber I was out with Joshua Abbot. Ravenclaw's seeker." "Hey I know him", Harry said, "He's really good too." "Did he ask you to the dance?" Ron asked. "Yes, that and more, so would you all let me go to sleep?!" "You two are going out?" Hermione exclaimed clapping her hands together. "YES! NOW – CAN – I – GO – TO – BED?" Everyone nodded their heads at her then she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs. As Amber and Hermione came into their room, Emily gave them all the details so she would be able to get a good nights sleep. No one really did sleep much though because the dance was the next day and everyone was too excited.

Chapter Eleven

The day of the dance excitement filled the air. "I can't wait for tonight!" Hermione said at breakfast. "Yeah, same here." Amber said. Ron was over at the Hufflepuff table with his girlfriend, Anna, Harry was over at the Ravenclaw table making plans for tonight with Cho, and Josh had come over to the Gryffindor table and was talking to Emily, Amber and Hermione. "Who are you two going with?" Josh asked. "I'm going with Sean Biggerstaff" Amber said, "And Hermione is going with Mark Morfin." "Oh I know those two. Especially Sean. He's a great guy, a little bossy on the Quidditch field, but still a great guy over all." "What do you know about Mark?" Hermione asked. "Well, what do _you_ know about him?" Josh asked her back. "Really not much, that's why I was asking you." "Why'd you say yes to him then?" "Will you please stop changing the subject." Emily said, "Answer the woman." "Fine. Well I have him in a few classes, so that would mean he's a 7th year. He almost always answers the questions a professor asks – kinda like you – He's really nice, always help me when I have a question about something. Yeah, that's pretty much all I know." "Thanks." "Your welcome, so what are you three doing today?" "Well probably do some homework, play in the snow with Harry and Ron, and then get ready for the dance." Emily said. "Wow, sounds like you day is full." Everyone laughed. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have practice this morning and am going to be late. – See ya later tonight Emily – Bye guys". "He seems nice" Amber said. "Yeah, he is." Emily said. "Well, you two want to leave for homework before Harry and Ron come back here to annoy us?" "Yeah Hermione lets go." They said at the same time. So the three girls walked back up to the common room to tackle homework for 4 hours. By the time they had finished, it was already lunch, so they went to the great hall for that, and then back to the common room for two more hours of studding (darn it! No snow ball fights!) and then they started getting ready. Amber won the fight over the shower, so Emily and Hermione had to wait, and then Hermione beat Emily a second time, so she had to wait even longer to get ready. Ay! At 7:30 All three were ready plus the two boys. Harry and Ron left early o pick up their dates. Amber and Emily stood out by the fat lady's portrait, while Hermione waited inside the common room. Sean and Josh arrived about 7:45, and the four walked down to the Great Hall. The room looked amazing! There were silver lit up balls floating in the air the four tables were laid with deep blue tablecloths and menus next to each glass plate and goblet. The four took their seats next to Ron and Harry and their dates. The food was really, really yummy! Amber and Sean shared a lobster and crab legs. Harry and Cho had some weird Chinese thing. Hermione and Mark tried Es Cargo (I dunno if I spelled that right, its French snails). Emily and Josh had Fettuccini Alfredo and fried shrimp. Ron and Anna had pot roast, veggies, and mash potatoes. (I forgot drinks! AYE! Well, um everyone had milk – because its good for you!). Then the dancing began. Most-of the music was pretty good, some was kinda boring, but you can't always choose what you get. And then, At 12:00 all these booths appeared and there was a teacher at each one. It was a lot of fun. The carnival didn't end until 5:00 in the morning. Wow! Talk about a party! By the time the girls' dates had dropped them off, and they had put on pajamas and taken off their makeup, it was already almost 6:00. Then they fell fast asleep. The boys fell asleep about 5:30. Just so every one knows.

Chapter Twelve

Everyone was awake and in the common room about 11 in the morning. "Last night was soo much fun!" Emily said. "Yeah, I had a blast", Ron said, "I still can't believe Anna and I almost won that dance contest." "Oh, I know", Amber started, "Sean and I thought you guys were great." "Did you see Malfoy trying to dance?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah! It was so funny! Id pay all my galleons just to see that again." Hermione said. "Same here" Amber said. "And then the carnival –" Emily said. "– That was the best part of the whole night I think!" Harry said. "What?" Amber exclaimed, "Wasn't it being with Cho?" "Oh, well I mean besides that!" Everyone laughed. "Sure Harry, Whatever." Ron said. "Hey!" Hermione said, "you guys want to go have a snow ball fight before we have to start home work?" "yeah" "lets go" "everyone grab a jacket" "common hurry!". Two hours later all five friends were sitting around a table in the common room doing homework. "It's not fair Snape gave us so much when he knew that everyone would be going to the dance and staying up late." Ron said. "Yeah, but we got to do it anyways, so we better just go along with it" Amber said. "You know what I think", Harry said about five minutes later, "I think that we should all take a break and go visit Hagrid." "We barley started though Harry! We'll never get this all done if we keep taking breaks!" Hermione said. "I'm with Harry" Emily said. "Me too" Amber and Ron said at the same time. "Oh fine then, ill come too, but if you –" "Hermione", Emily said, "Save it for someone who wants to hear your _get it done_ speech." Harry knocked on Hagrid's door. "Hi ya 'arry, Ron, Hermione, Amber, Emily, Common in." Hagrid said smiling brightly and opening the door wide. "Thanks Hagrid" Harry said stepping inside. Everyone else followed him. "What are ya'll doin out 'ere?" "Just taking a break from homework." Emily said. "More like avoiding it?" Hagrid asked. "More like" Ron said with a big grin on his face. "Well, since 'our all down 'ere, better make ya'll a cup o tea I 'pose." The six talked about all kinds of stuff, school, teachers, the dance, etc. Then the 5 friends had to go back to work on homework (unfortunately).

Chapter Thirteen

Spring seemed to come in no time. And Finals were just around the corner. "Amber, do you think we're going to be able to pass the finals?" Emily asked Amber one Sunday afternoon. "Yeah I think so. I mean we've been working almost all year. And you know, we are going home after this, whether we pass or not, it's not going to make that big of a difference is it?" "Yeah you're right. It's really nothing to worry bout." Just then Ron and Harry walked in the common room and sat by the two. "Where's Hermione?" Emily asked. "She's in the library looking things up in books." Harry said. "Sill?" Amber asked "Yeah. So what are you two doing? Studying?" Ron said. "Yup" Emily said. "Wanna go play quiditch?" Harry asked. "Ok" Both girls said at once. The four spent about two hours flying over the quditch field. By the time they all came back in, it had stared to rain and they were soaked. Hermione was sitting in the common room looking over Emily and Amber's notes. "Hey Hermione!" Emily said. "Where have you guys been? Ive been sitting here for an hour! Its been raining for the last 30 minutes!" 'Chill Hermione" Ron said, "We were outside flying." "You all do know that finals are next week! That means one week to study! And your outside flying?" "Hermione", Amber said patting her on her back, "I think you need to lie down and relax. Seriously. Right now." So Amber helped Hermione up to bed, while everyone else talked for a while. The next week, all that the teachers could talk about was the finals. Finals, Finals, Finals! AY! It was really getting on Emily and Amber's nerves. Everyone one else was used to it, but not them. Sure they had finals In High school, but not like these kinds. When it was finally the last night before finals Everyone was studying real hard. Suddenly Amber set down her quill. "You guys, Emily and I have something we need to tell you –" "And should have told you in the beginning." Emily interrupted. "What is it?" Ron asked. "Well", Amber said, "We're, 'er, not foreign exchange students. As a matter in fact, we're just normal muggles." "Yeah", Emily said, "Where _we_ come from, Hogwarts is just a made up story. There are books out called Harry Potter and the blah blah blah. There's like 5 out now. It's just a story! We both got electrocuted and ended up here. I have no idea how. But yeah that's the story." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes were all opened wider than who knows what. "So", Hermione said slowly, "We come from like two different worlds?" "Yeah", Amber said, "Real world and made up world. Just like say you ended up in a story that you enjoy reading." Ron and Harry's mouths had closed finally but their eyes were still huge. "So, are you guys really Amber Dean and Emily Thomas?" Ron asked looking at them spicily. Emily just shook her head. "Ron, those are our real names. What were saying is, we're not witches, were muggles who ended up at Hogwarts by electrocuting our selves. Harry and Hermione can explain to you what that means." "Ok then" Amber said standing up, "We're just gonna go to bed now. Night" "Night" Emily said. The two girls walked up the stairs to their beds. Next morning Ron Harry and Hermione were waiting up for Amber and Emily. They told them that they finally got what they were talking about 1:00 in the morning. "Wow", Amber said, "You guys stayed up that late trying to figure out what we were talking about?" "Yeah pretty much", Harry said smiling, "now lets go take finals!" That day (Monday) they had DADA and Charms. Tuesday they had Potions and Transfiguration. Wednesday they had History. Thursday they had Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. And finally Friday they took their Astronomy finals. Thank goodness that was over. And the next Friday before they left, they all got their "report cards" as you might call them.

Chapter Fourteen

"Hey I passed them all with E's and A's!!" Ron shouted running over to the other four. "Good job Ron!" Amber said. "What did the rest of you get?" "I got O's on all of them." Hermione said. (Here, let me help you with this one-- O is the highest and D is the lowest. Ok now, O Outstanding, then E Exceeds Exceptions, A Acceptable, P poor, and D dreadful) "No surprise there" Harry said laughing, "I got E's and A's and one D from Snape of course." "I got E's and A's" Amber said. "Yeah, same here, but I did get an O in Astronomy and History." Emily said. "Very good! Emily!" Hermione said, "And I thought you didn't study enough." "We'll I am an expert when it comes to studying at the last minute" Everyone laughed. "Well I guess we'll have to pack our bags for the train tomorrow." Ron said. "Yeah. How are you two getting back to your world?" Harry asked. "We have to go to Dumbledore's office like right now." Amber said. "yeah", Emily said, "he doesn't want to be too busy tomorrow. Well miss you guys! This was soo much fun!" "Yah", Amber said, "Ill really miss you all. Its gonna be weird going back to a normal life and all. I wonder what our parents told everyone when they asked where we were." "Didn't Dumbledore send a note to you parents?" Hermione asked. "Yeah. Some how he did. So I think we really have been gone this long? Or maybe its only been a few days or minutes." Emily said thoughtfully. "Well Anyways We gonna miss you guys too." Harry said. "Yeah" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Everyone exchanged hugs, and then the two girls sadly walked up to Dumbledore's office. When they got their they said their goodbyes to the Headmaster and with a wave of his wand, Amber and Emily where once again falling throw some type of a hole. All of the sudden Amber found herself laying on her kitchen floor. It was 7:15 am. The same time she had woken up that morning and burned her toast. She put on a robe and started running across the street. Emily was already halfway to her house. "Was that a dream?" Emily asked. "I don't know", Amber said, "I really don't know."

**The End**


End file.
